Dessert
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Plotless, smutty Hannigram one-shot ;)


**Like I said in the summary, no plot really, just my attempt at smut ;) I wrote this for a friend (okay, and for myself, too :P) after we heard the cancellation news :'( Hannigram forever!**

* * *

"Will! Come in, you're just in time for dessert," Hannibal said, offering Will a smile as he stepped back from the front door to let the younger man in. While Hannibal relocked the door, Will followed the familiar hallway to the kitchen and leant against the centre counter while he waited.

When the older man joined him in the kitchen, Will asked, "So what are we having?"

Hannibal flashed him a familiar smirk as he approached, and Will knew exactly what that meant. "What do you think?" Hannibal replied, stopping in front of Will with barely an inch between them.

"My favourite." Will wore a smirk of his own as he placed his hands on Hannibal's hips and pulled the doctor that inch closer so their bodies were pressed together. The younger man could feel himself growing aroused already as Hannibal's fingers slipped into his hair and gripped tightly, pulling his head forwards until their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss that was all teeth and tongue and heavy breathing. It had been weeks since they'd been able to be alone like this, with case after case being thrown at them and Will's episodes growing more frequent with the added workload. Now that most of the work was done and his head felt clearer, all Will wanted to do was fall into Hannibal's arms and his bed and he didn't care how desperate he seemed as he ground his hardening cock against the older man's thigh.

The doctor's skilled fingers slipped from Will's hair and made short work of the younger man's shirt buttons, pushing the fabric down his arms until it pooled at his wrists and on the countertop behind him. Will freed his arms and let the shirt fall to the floor as he flipped their positions and pinned Hannibal against the counter. Though his fingers fumbled with the buttons on Hannibal's shirt, Will had soon removed it and tossed it on the floor to lie with his own. For a moment he gazed at the older man's chest, running his fingers through the hair that covered it and brushing his thumbs repeatedly against Hannibal's nipples. He was pleased to feel the doctor's arousal now pushing against his own, so he joined their lips in another fierce kiss and wrapped his arms around Hannibal so their chests were pressed together and the heat radiated from their skin.

Soon, the pressure in their trousers began to drive both men insane, and they paused their kissing to undo buttons and zippers and kick off their shoes so they could step out of the confining clothing. Underwear was cast aside and then Hannibal sprang forwards and, with his whole body flush against Will's, forced the younger man backwards out of the kitchen. The bedroom was too far away so Hannibal led Will into the living room until the arm of the sofa hit the back of the younger man's knees and he toppled backwards over it. What a sight it was to see Will Graham sprawled out on Hannibal Lecter's sofa, legs apart and resting on the arm, and cock standing to attention and begging to be touched. It would be rude not to oblige. Moving with an unexpected agility, Hannibal was soon straddling the younger man, hands planted firmly on the sofa on either side of Will's head, rutting their cocks together and eliciting all kinds of beautiful noises from the man beneath him.

"Hannibal, please," Will groaned after a minute, grabbing the older man's hips to stop his movements.

"Please what?" Hannibal asked innocently, though the smirk on his face showed he clearly knew exactly what Will wanted. He sat back on Will's thighs, trailing his fingers down the younger man's smooth chest, over his hard nipples and across his flat stomach, moving ever closer to their intended target.

"Please fuck me," the younger man practically whined as Hannibal's fingers found their way to the base of Will's cock and rested there teasingly.

"You forgot the magic words."

"Please fuck me ... Doctor Lecter."

With one hand still gently stroking Will's aching length, Hannibal slipped two fingers between Will's cheeks and began to prepare him. Legs wrapping tightly around the older man's torso, Will positioned himself to give Hannibal easier access and begged him to hurry up. The doctor soon gave in to Will's pleading, and lined himself up with Will's entrance. He eased himself in, always gentle in the beginning, no matter how brutal the pace became. The pleasure Hannibal found in breaking Will Graham was best enjoyed spread out over as long a period as possible. Although judging by the moan the younger man let out as Hannibal sheathed himself fully, he wasn't going to last much longer that night.

Agonisingly slowly, Hannibal pulled out almost all the way, and slid back in just as torturously. Will's nails dug into the older man's flesh as he used his grip on his hips to force him to thrust harder. When Hannibal's cock hit the spot, Will threw back his head and cried out, "Fuck!" Mouth wide open as he gasped in pleasure and beads of sweat trailing across his skin, the younger man had never looked so beautiful to Hannibal. For this reason, he gave in to Will's wishes and began to slam into him again and again, hands back on the sofa by Will's head to steady himself. Soon, Hannibal's stomach grew wet as the head of Will's cock repeatedly brushed against it, and he knew from the deep scratches Will was leaving down his back and the whimpers tumbling from the younger man's lips that he was close. It took one final thrust, perfectly aimed, before Will screamed out his name and came all over their stomachs. Hannibal's orgasm wasn't far behind as he gazed at the ecstasy on his lover's face and felt his muscles tighten around him. Feeling his arms begin to weaken, he pulled out and collapsed on top of the younger man. Burying his face in Will's neck, Hannibal inhaled the delicious scent of sweat and sex and tasted it on his tongue as he panted heavily against Will's burning skin.

Chests heaving, both men lay there for a few minutes before they could begin to breathe normally again. At this point, Will let out a soft laugh, and nuzzled his face into Hannibal's damp hair. "That was amazing," he sighed. "I've missed this."

"So have I, Will," the doctor replied, planting gentle kisses along Will's collarbone. "So have I."


End file.
